Suki Suki
by littleponta
Summary: Sessy X Rinny (Sesshomaru x Rin) not sure if it going to be lemon but if i decided, i'll change the Rate. Rin and Sesshomaru are now husband and wife. but she haven't had her first kiss yet... what's going on? -ahhh...sorry guy...seem like i suck at summary...i think tat is for it...EVERYTHING is about my favo Couple! SessyRinny \(*0*)/ go go go!
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaim-**

* * *

 _ **I know I have a lot of misspell and grammar, but it's okay, right? As long as you understand what it mean. ^^**_

* * *

 **Sesshomaru x Rin**

 **Suki Suki**

 _~chapter 1~_

Not too far from the future, Sesshomaru and Rin are finally husband and wife. Well, to humans that is. After defeating Naraku and leaving Rin to the care of Kaede, Sesshomaru said that when the time comes, she will decide. Go or Stay. And she did choose to Go with him as he came back for her as he promise.

"Rin-chan, did you come here by yourself?" Kagome asked.

Rin shook her head, "No. I ask Ah-Un to accompany me."

"I see… Where's Sesshomaru?"

She sighed, "I don't know. Sesshomaru-sama always disappears. Maybe he already bored of me…" she told the Miko as depression started to rise.

The Miko giggled, "Rin-chan, there's no way that he will get bored of being with you… I mean…well…" she trailed off.

 _You just haven't notice did you, Rin-chan? Sesshomaru may be cold heart, but to you he shows a different side… especially when you're involved. He goes soft when it comes to you._

"Kagome-sama, why are you giggling?" she stared dumbfound.

"It's nothing." She answered shaking her head, "Have dinner with us?"

"I would like to, but maybe next time. It's already dawn and I need to get going. I don't want to hear Sesshomaru-sama's whining. If I late, he'll get mad… so…I'm sorry, Kagome-sama."

"No. You don't have to apologize, but did you come here without his permission again?"

"Um…I," She stammered, "…I can't help it."

The other woman heaved a sigh, "Does Sesshomaru still hate Inuyasha?" she continued, "He didn't want you to visit did he?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome-sama." Rin explained, "I did talk with him about that…but all he did was glare at me…"

"Don't worry," she reassured Rin, "I guess those 2 brothers show their love that way. They're just too stubborn to admit it." She finished with a smiled.

"I hope so," Setting up, "then, Kagome-sama, come visit me too, okay?"

Kagome follow from behind, "Un, I'll ask Inuyasha. Take care and be careful, Rin-chan!"

The Miko send her off with a waving hand.

Rin waved back to the Miko and then hop on Ah-Un and left. It was a long ride indeed. When she reached the castle, it was already dark. Sticking her head out of the wall, she observed the hall. Feeling relief, she tiptoes down the hall.

"What do you think you are doing… Rin." A deep voice coming from the room she almost passed and she froze immediately, "You went again, didn't you?" he asked huskily, "To that hanyou's house."

Rin say nothing and the voice continued, "Come here, Rin."

Shifting her body, she moved to the room and entered.

 _Why has he returned so soon? This isn't his usual time. I didn't even know what he did where he disappears to, but for some reason why do I feel guilty?_

"Rin, come here." He commanded, "Don't just stand there." He moves from the window to the futon, motioning her to sit down next to him.

She walked her small body with her head facing the floor to where he sat and sat down next to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to go off on your own?" he inquired, "If you're not following order, I'll double the guards." Eyeing her from the corner of his eye.

"..."

 _Follow order. Why do I have to? I'm not that little_ Rin _anymore. Sesshomaru-sama baka… I just missed Kagome-sama and Kaede-sama that's all… Why can't I go…?_

"Rin," he murmured, "nothing is gonna solve if you stay quiet." rolling his head a little to her.

"..."

"Rin! Answer me!" his voice demanding her now.

"…then what about you?" she questioned, "Where are you going all the time too? You didn't tell me where you are going either." still facing the floor.

He went quiet as he turned completely to her and observe her.

 _Rin? This is the first time Rin has asked this Sesshomaru. But somehow, it feels right. I think she didn't care where I go._

"Are you upset about this Sesshomaru, Rin?"

 _Eh? Upset? Rin upset about Sesshomaru-sama?_

"No…Rin is not upset, but Rin feel lonely when Sesshomaru-sama is gone." Gripping her hands together.

"Rin, look at me." He snickered, "Look at this Sesshomaru." Touching her shoulder.

Rin face him, "Um… Sesshomaru-sama, actually Ri—!" her voice died low in her mouth.

One hand wrapping around her waist and the other cupping her face. He brushed his lips slightly to her. She was shock, so stun to act. After a moment, he deepened the kiss. Realization hit and she moaned softly in her mouth as their lips completely crushed together.

"Rin…" he murmured as he slowly withdrew, but then eyes widen by the look of her.

She was huffing under the passion that have just end, "Sessho…maru-sama?" she managed to find his name in her throat.

Water was forming in her big brown eyes. Her face was flushing with confusion and her lips were plump red from the kiss. Her breath becomes heavy. Sesshomaru was now completely at loss as he glazed down at her new expression. Rin look totally erotic. Even her voice is now sounding so poisonously sweet and soft to him more than ever.

"…Rin," he leaned downward, but was interrupted by his vassal's voice outside.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken squeaked outside of the hall.

Sesshomaru curse Jaken as he let go of Rin and heading to the door. Rin blush a deep red color on her face.

 _What was that… Sesshomaru-sama, he just…_

He halted, "Rin…" he called out, glancing at her from his shoulder. She popped up her head at his back, "don't fall asleep too soon." Sliding the door close, he left.

"Eh…?"

* * *

"Rin. Rin."

 _And I just told her not to fall asleep. Look like someone is not listening. However, she looks so peaceful._

He continued to stare down at his mate.

Apparently, Sesshomaru liked observing his mortal mate when she asleep. He wanted to wake her, but he couldn't. She slept like a goddess. Her lips popped open and close slightly as she breath. She groaned softly in her sleep, making his beast growled eagerly within him.

* * *

Rin awake and found herself trap in his arms. She blushes. She tries to get up but his grip tightening on her. After a little of struggling, she finally give up.

 _When did he…_ *realize* _Ah! So I did fall asleep. What am I going to do? He told me not to fall asleep and I did._

"Rin," he murmured her name with a soft groan.

She blinked, "Huh? Sesshomaru-sama is…dreaming about Rin…?"

"Rin," again, but this time it was softer and Rin turned bright red under his arms. Unable to do anything, but listen to the sound of her heart beat.

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama?" as she looked up at him with her sleepy voice.

He furrowed his brows as he groan and open his eyes slightly, "…Rin?"

"H-hai!" she respond confused at the same time.

Then as he realized the brightness outside, he set up and so Rin. Eyeballing each other for a second then he stood up and extend Rin his hand. Her mind was playing with her for a minute before she reached out and took his hand. He walked ahead of her with their hands linking.

As she felt the warmth of his hand she can't help but remember the kiss from yesterday. Apparently, it was her first kiss. For some reason, she wanted to taste his lips once again as she surveying his back. Her heart started to race again.

* * *

~Afternoon~

"Um…Sesshomaru-sama," Rin started, "why did you always return late?"

She finally spoke her mind. Sesshomaru looked down at her as she sat down, facing her back against the tree trunk.

"It's okay if it's something you don't want to talk about…" she finshed without meeting his glaze.

"…Rin," she looked up at the mention of her name, "this Sesshomaru don't intend to hide anything from you." He stared down at her from the side of his eye, "It's just matter about the land. There are more rogue youkai recently."

"Oh," feeling embarrassed, she lower her head.

 _And here I was thinking maybe you get bored of me… I'm so ashamed of myself. Since when did I start to have all these shameful thoughts?_

Sesshomaru observed her carefully and saw her ear bright red. He lay himself down next to Rin and gently placed his hand on top of her. She suddenly went tensed.

 _Eh?_

She knows her lord wasn't the type to show his feelings and expression through words, but he did show through action. She smile and rest her head against his shoulder. She felt so happy that her heart almost stopped. He also returned the gestured and intertwined their fingers. He felt Rin tightened her fingers in return and saw a beautiful smile curled on her lips as he glanced down. His heart beat nonstop at the sight of her innocent smiled. It was peaceful around them as they allowed their thoughts to free and feel the afternoon cool breeze. They gently and softly sink into a deep sleep as the birds sing around them.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I think this is it…. I rewrite and fix some lol. I know it is no different from the first one, but it's better at least? And Also I decide to continue! ^^ please REVIEW and tell me!**_

 _ **I know it's not make senses, but I just want to have a nice and peaceful story between them, \\(*O*)/ YAY! Just hope you enjoy it… ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaim-**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru x Rin**

 **Suki Suki**

 _~chapter 2~_

"Rin-sama!"

"Rin-sama!"

Two of the maids were searching for Rin while she enjoyed her play. Hiding behind a brush and giggling with excitement.

"She's playing prank again, isn't she?" the other maid asked, exhaustedly.

"Hush! Watch your mouth," the other replied and narrowed her eyes, "if you don't wish death."

"…I'm sorry."

"Better watch your mouth from now on. Sesshomaru-sama wasn't someone who will let it slip."

"Yes, I'll be careful from now on…"

* * *

"Rin! Riiiiinnnnn!" a high pitch voice was shouting and calling for her. This wasn't the first time that Rin have skipped and go play outside. Well, it was not exactly play but to her it was. Whenever Sesshomaru was out, she would find something to kill time. Sesshomaru instructed her to study and learn more about youkai, but she was bored and hated study. It couldn't be help. More like she wanted to spend more time with her lord, but he just kept disappearing to the border.

Jaken sighed in exhausted, "Rin… where are you…" he stopped on the hall as he had nowhere to search anymore.

"Jaken,"

The deep baritone voice surprised Jaken and he turn swiftly.

"Se-Seshomaru-sama!" Jaken address his lord immediately and sweats started to drip.

"Where is Rin?" the lord asked with a calm expression.

"Rin… Rin," he stuttered, don't know what to say to his lord, "She's missing my lord."

Sesshomaru elevated his eyebrows slightly, "Missing?"

"Y-yes!" he squawked, "It seems she skipped her lessons again, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Again?" he kept his mask and pressed on, "what do you mean? Explain,"

Jaken went 'hiiiii' and took a step back by the slight change of his lord tone. He knew he shouldn't have said, but it was a habit and just slipped out of his mouth the minute he realized.

"Rin… Rin said she hate lessons and… study…" he faltered, "When I knew she had already skipped her lessons and it's not the first time, my lord." Jaken bowed low on his feet.

Sesshomaru was silent and lock his eyes to the little toast.

"Please get angry at me, Sesshomaru-sama!" the little toast surrendered, "I failed to follow your orders… and now Rin is missing," he bowed his head like anime style as sweats flying all around.

"I'll see to that later," Sesshomaru told his vassal, "for now just keep on the search."

"Y-yes, understood, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken finally raise his head.

A final glanced to his lord and he bowed then fled. Sesshomaru watched as his vassal disappeared into the distance and shift his head to the other side as he caught Rin scent.

* * *

The maids were still searching desperately for Rin. It seemed that they forgot to use their noses. They came back and stop next to the brush that Rin hid. Rin could hear the exhausted on their voices and the sweats on their faces. She tittered again.

"Rin,"

A husky voice caused Rin and both maids by surprised. They turned and bowed down immediately, but Rin make no sound of moving from where she was. Sesshomaru dismissed them and came close to the brush where Rin hid.

"Come out, Rin." He asked his mate calmly.

Silence passed on for a moment then the brush rustle and Rin came out. A couple leaves were stuck with her hair as she walked to her mate, still avoided eye contact. She was pouting. She wasn't pleased with him as he goes and come as he wish.

Sesshomaru say nothing as he help and took the leaves off of her.

She frowned, "Why have you come back so soon?"

As he took the last leaf he response, "Because I missed you."

Rin turn red instantly with surprised. She tilted her face up and looked at him like a tomato. The heart rate in her chest was pounding nonstop. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle lightly. He enjoyed teasing her, she knew, but couldn't help. It was so sweet to hear it.

"W-what's so funny!?" she shouted, cocked her head to the side with embarrassment.

After a little breeze passed, Sesshomaru finally open his mouth.

"Rin," he exclaimed, taking her hand to his lips as he lean lower to meet her gaze.

She startled and turned and brown orbs met golden orbs. She blushed yet again. No matter how many times she looked at his golden eyes, his orbs were just so stunning.

 _That's not fair! Don't look at me like that… You're being unfair, Sesshomaru-sama!_

Their eyes make contact for a moment and Rin turn away from his gaze. The sounds of her heart roar louder. Just hope he didn't hear it. Sesshomaru let go of her hand and tilted his head up.

"Let's head back inside," he murmured, "don't skip your lessons or you will put Jaken at the edge."

Rin met his eyes and mumbled, "I'm sorry…" she paused but then started, "Please don't hurt Jaken-sama." she asked with pleading eyes.

Sesshomaru was lost at words for a moment, but then nodded lightly.

"Really?" her brown eyes rounded, "You won't?"

His youkai roared inside him by the sight of her innocent look. She hadn't notice that she did take a breath from him. Focusing back on her as he toss the youkai inside him aside,

"I won't," he finished and turn as he heading back inside the castle.

Rin smiled and follow him inside.

"Wait for Rin, Sesshomaru-sama!"

* * *

A few days passed and Rin received a letter from Kagome. Rin was over excited. She can't wait to see Kagome and Inuyasha. But there was something she needed to deal with.

She left their chamber and head to her mate's study room. She took a deep breath before she slid the door open. She peeked inside a little at the gap she formed. The only thing she saw was his back. Seem like there were a lot of scrolls on the table. She sighed. He's busy. She can't interrupt him right now.

"Rin?" he asked, looking at her through his shoulder.

"Ah," she startled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"Come in and close the door," he suggested and she nodded in response.

She come and sat down on the cushion next to him. Not sure if she should mention the letter.

"I'm sorry." She started, "You were busy and I bother you…" she end with a sighed.

It had been a while since he stop going to the border and remain at the castle, but all the more still really busy. He locked himself in his study room all the time. He hadn't slept at all, she knew. She would sometimes make an excuse by bringing him tea but was dismissed immediately. She frowned. He was back but looked like he wasn't at all. Have he realized that she missed him big time?

"Rin, something on your mind?" he inquired, glancing down at his mate next to him with concern although he didn't show.

"Eh?" she jerked her head a little, "No,no…it's nothing…"

"..." he continued staring, "Are you sure it's nothing?"

No answer from her, he put down the scroll on his hands on the table. He turned to her.

"Rin, if something wrong tell me," he murmured as he pulled her to his chest.

She was startled a little, but let in. She missed his warmth. He buried his face in her hair, he inhaled her scent deeply. She lay against his chest with a bit red on her cheeks.

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama," she said.

"Hm?"

"Um… you see, I got a letter from Kagome-sama," she trailed off and waited for his respond.

"The Miko?" he asked her.

Rin nodded and raise her face up hastily to see his expression. At the same time he lowered his face at the motion of her moving to check on her.

And their lips collided.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widen by her tenderness lips. Rin, on the other hand was puzzle with her eyes open wide. It wasn't the first time that their lips make contact, but at the same time it still send shiver down to her toes. The red color on her cheeks deepened.

Sesshomaru's youkai roared inside him loudly, demanding him to take her and claim her, his. Even though they have been marrying for quite a while now, they still haven't done anything beyond kissing. Talking about kissing, they only done that once. Sesshomaru still hadn't mark Rin _his_ either. He was afraid to break her. He feared if he went any further he won't be able to control himself and would end up hurting her small fragile body. However, his youkai had been demanding him more and more lately to claim her, his completely.

He felt his lips crashing forcefully against her and muffled coming from her. He found his hand cupping the back of her head where her nape and head connect and the other snaked around her waist to press her soft body against his chest as he kissed her more passionately. Her body was limp and she shivered slightly. He snapped, almost let himself swept away by his youkai. He cursed himself for losing control by such a simple thing, well, not likely simple enough.

He drew apart and looked into her brown orbs. Rin sink back weakly to his chest once more. Her head was full fog. She was panting hard. She needed air to catch her breath. She looked at him blurredly as her eyes were flooding with cloud. She looked seductively with her lips swollen from the kiss they just ended. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He found himself wanted her tasty lips once more.

"…Sesshomaru..sama?" she stumbled to voice out his name by the state she was in.

He snapped by her soft voice. Coming back to the present, he remembered their last conversation.

"Rin," he hugged her tighter by turning her chest against his muscular one, calming her trembling down, "about the Miko's letter,"

"Kagome…sama?" she huffed.

"Hn," he started, "what is it say?" he asked softly in her ear.

She froze, trying to remember, trying to clear the fog in her head. She was silent and he knew she was trying to scan her thought. He let her be for a moment.

As soon as Rin remembered, she drew apart from their embrace just enough to look at Sesshomaru. She blushed again. The passionate kisses that end a moment ago flush back.

He smirked by the redness on her face, "Are you remembering about something?" he teased.

She turned away shyly, "I-I'm not!" she faltered, "S-stop staring at me!"

"Then where do you want this Sesshomaru to stare at?" he question her teasingly.

"H-how should I know?! Just don't look at me!"

"I cannot do that," he exclaimed, "I want to look at you because I want to," he stated bluntly.

 _What? Why is Sesshomaru-sama being so… um, sweet? No, that wasn't right. What's going on…?_

She tensed and turned her attention back at him. Just as she opened her mouth, Jaken voice cut through. Sesshomaru rolled his eye.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken slid the door open and unable to move any further.

The sight of his Lord and Mistress surprised him big time. Rin stared back at Jaken with the remaining redness on her face that was caused by Sesshomaru. Her knees were on the floor and her hands were on his shoulders. Sesshomaru on the other hand, his hand was still remained on her back as the other went under her arm to her shoulder. Sesshomaru snarled.

"What is it, Jaken?" he inquired his vassal.

"Ah, errr… T-that's," Jaken stammered, "A-about the border, my lord!"

 _Eh? Border? What about the border?_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eye, "Border?"

"Yes!"

"What happen?"

"I just got the report saying that there was a strong youkai damaging the border! All the guards from there can't do anything to stop!" Jaken inform.

Sesshomaru was mum. Rin looked at him. He glanced back at Rin and back to the little toast.

"Jaken, leave for now," he ordered and the green toast left with a bowed.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin spoke, "are you going?"

There was no hiding the disappointed in her voice.

"Rin," he murmured, "I am the Lord of this land and I will have to deal with them especially if they want to take my land and hurt you."

"Oh," she said.

"Rin," he repeated.

"Don't worry about Rin, Sesshomaru-sama," she smiled, "hurry and come back."

"Hn," he nodded, stroking the back of her hair.

"Oh!" she finally remembered what missing from all the while.

He looked at her as his golden orbs bored into her brown one, "What is it?"

"About Kagome-sama's letter," she started, "She said that she will be coming for a visit,"

"Visit?" he paused.

"Yes!" Rin beamed, "I'm so happy! Um, can Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama visit?"

Sesshomaru stared at Rin, "When?"

"Um, Kagome-sama said that it will be 2 or 3 days from now… I know that you don't wish to see Inuyasha-sama, but…" she lowered her face.

"Rin," he cut in and she tilted her head to him, "Even if I tell you 'no' you would still insist are you not?"

"Then… that mean…" her eyes started to spark and Sesshomaru heaved a light sighed of defeat.

"Just don't do stupid thing while I was gone," he brush the hair from her face to the side.

She smiled, "Don't worry. I won't."

He gazed at her. Her big brown eyes were sparking. She seemed very happy. Her small baby face looked so innocent when she smiled. He couldn't help but let a smile escape his lips. The view that she was giving him caused his heart to rumble. The next step he knew he was leaning in to kiss her. She turned red as his lips drew near her. But just as their lips almost collided, Jaken's voice interrupted them.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken squeaked out of the room. This time he didn't recklessly slid the door open.

Sesshomaru rolled his eye. Rin was stunned as her face flushed red like a tomato causing steam almost to shoot out. Sesshomaru laughed teasingly under his breath as he rolled his eye back at Rin. Rin was too embarrassed that she covered her face with her hands. He moved his attention back to the door.

"Jaken, I tell you to leave it for now," he informed his vassal outside the slid close door.

"B-but my lord-"

"Just leave!" he snarled and glared at the unseen toast.

"Y-yes!"

The sound of the green toast footstep faded and he turned back to Rin.

"Rin," his expression seemed serious, "let's continue," She tensed up and lowered her hands to allow her eyes to make contact with his.

"P-please stop playing around Sesshomaru-sama!" she yelled as she stormed out of the room.

Sesshomaru was left alone in his study room. He was not sure why Rin stormed out like that. Perhaps, she was really embarrassed? Sesshomaru smirked.

* * *

Rin returned to their chamber when she finished her warm bath. She lay on the futon and touched her lips.

The kiss from a while back then was different. Rin found she need more air that time. She admitted, it felt good being kiss by the person she love,but it was weird. The kisses grew weirder each time Rin experience from Sesshomaru. She also felt something funny building within her. What was the feeling that was lingering in her? She doesn't know.

Pushing those thoughts aside she open and read Kagome's letter once more. Thanks to those lessons that she can now read, but regardless of that she still hate them. She read the 'letter' one after another and she paused. Did she miss something? Her eyes widen and she jumped of the futon quickly. Making her way back to Sesshomaru's study.

The light was still on.

She slid the door open, "Sesshomaru-sama," she called.

"Rin," he turned to her, "why are you not sleep?"

"Um… I missed something from the letter," she trailed off and he stared at her, "actually Kagome-sama want to know where your castle is. She said that Inuyasha-sama didn't know…"

It's true. Inuyasha didn't know where the castle was because he never set foot on before. He couldn't track Sesshomaru's scent because the land was too big and it was hard to track down something that you don't know where it was.

Sesshomaru give them a moment and then open his mouth,

"I'll see to that. Go back."

"I will. And you too, don't stay up too late, Sesshomaru-sama," her voice was soft, but her expression was worry nonetheless.

"Hn," he answered as he walked to her, "don't worry about me, Rin," he pulled her close to him, "if you're sick I won't be able to forgive myself." he kissed her softly on the forehead.

Rin blushed, "Okay," she replied softly back.

He walked her back to their chamber and see to her sleep.

She was fast asleep on the warm futon as he watched her. He placed another kiss on her forehead. He stood up and trail off of the room. He needed to leave early to the border tomorrow. He head back to his study room.

* * *

I know this chapter is a lot a lot a lot! I hope you enjoy it, hehehe. ^^ Please REVIEW!

Remember to tell me what you think of this! \\(*O^)/


	3. Chapter 3

**-Disclaim-**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru x Rin**

 **Suki Suki**

 _~chapter 3~_

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is getting weird." She panted hardly.

He just gazed down at the breathless girl who was soon to be his _woman_ as she laid on their futon. Her black hair splayed everywhere. He swallowed lightly as he trailed his fingers down her breast to her belly. She moaned softly under her breath.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she tried to catch her breath, "Rin, Rin is scared."

He leaned to her ear and whispered, "Everything is going to be alright," he nibbling her ear, "trust me."

"Nnnn," she moaned in response, "hai."

He glanced down at her as he drew back. Her lips parted slightly and her face was red. Tears were forming in her big eyes, ready to roll down. He licked them all away, drawing some new moaned out of her. Her body shuddered as he started to take each of her kimonos off of her. Each of her kimonos slipped away from her, exposed her slender body with the only transparent white yukata hiding her pale and pure skin from the youkai eyes.

His heart thunder loudly in his chest and his youkai inside him growled eagerly. He leaned in and claimed her lips. At the same time, his hand slid down her breasts and slipped under her yukata, cupping her breast. She moaned muffly in her mouth. His other hand also slipped in and fondled the other breast. He yipped at the softness of her flesh and pulled from the kiss. Both her nipples were hard, sticking out under her yukata. His youkai inside him barked loudly, wanting to claim her that instant. He calmed his youkai down patiently and started to trailed down his fingers along her cleavage. She whimpered as his mouth pressed against her breast and the hot touch of his tongue.

"Ah~" a soft moaned escape her lips as he crunched her nipple gently. Her hands clenching a hand full of the futon under her.

His other hand was playing erotically with her other nipple. She twitched slightly as he flicked her nipple and pinched. She gasped at the new sensation. She sighed and groaned soothing.

Sesshomaru switch position as he came to her other breast and sucking her hardness nipple into his mouth. She yelped weakly as her hands squeezing the futon more tightly. He was circling his tongue around her nipple and nibbling while his other hand flipping back and forth her other nipple and pinching and fondling. Her tongue was stick passed her lips as she cried out a moan.

His nose picked up the scent of her arousal and he captured her lips once more. His hand descended passed her belly button and she shivered. Maintaining the sweet kiss, he slid her yukata of the way and found her small jewel. She gasped at such a foreign sensation under their kiss as she felt his fingers playing around her jewel. Soon, she felt something hard entering her. She muffled in her throat as he add another finger into her. The pleasure had been giving to her grew more intense as his fingers went in and out of her until she released.

Her arousal and the juicy smell grew stronger and his youkai inside yapped. His eyes bled red as he drew apart from their mouth. Her eyes enlarged as his youkai take control. She gasped and surprised as he parted her legs apart. She jerked and closed her eyes tightly as her hands seizing the futon as something hot and hard rubbing against the entrance to the depth of her.

"Relax, Rin," he calmed her, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

She panted and huffed as tears clouding the corner of her eyes, "Sesshomaru…sama…"

"Rin," he said, kissing the tears away.

"Sesshomaru…sama," she groaned.

"Rin," he repeated.

.

.

.

Rin

.

.

.

Rin!

.

.

"Riiinnnnnn!"

Rin popped her eyes open swiftly as the high pitch voice reached her ears. She set up quickly and searched around her and then looked outside.

 _It was a…dream?_

She blushed.

"Riiiinnnnnnn!" Jaken yelled one more time outside the door.

Rin stared at the unseen toast dumbfound.

"Hurry up and wake up!" he shouted, "the hanyou is already on its way here!"

 _Oh, that's right! Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama are coming!_

Rin quickly stood up from her futon as Jaken remind her.

"I'm sorry, Jaken-sama!" she answered as she hurriedly to the door. She slid the door open and saw Jaken standing here, pouting.

"Thank you for informing me," she smiled and lower her head with a light bow.

"I can't believe I have to baby sit you when you already at that age, Rin."

Jaken was angry at the girl because he didn't get to go with his lord to the border. He was order to look after Rin. He frowned and anger started to rise as why he had to watch after her since she had already reached a certain age. She could take care of herself for now. Why was his lord being so over protective!

"I'm sorry, Jaken-sama," she told him, "I was just over slept." again she returned him a smile.

Jaken looked at her for a moment and then sighed, "Just hurry up and get change," he walked away, "they might be here already. I don't know why I even have to do this."

"Okay!" she chirped back to him.

* * *

Rin and Jaken were waiting for the arrival of her friends with her two maids at the garden. Rin sighed, tired of waiting. Jaken looked at her and frowned. The two maids were just silent behind them.

Rin laid her back against the grass and stared blankly into space. As she observing the moving clouds she saw something flying down toward them. Surprised, she set up and stood tall as Ah-Un land on the grass.

Ah-Un growled and a figure rolled down him. Rin eyes widen as she notice the familiar figure.

"Kagome-sama!," she beamed, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Rin ran to where the Miko was.

"Rin-chan!" the Miko replied, "It's good to see you too!" she hugged her.

"Keh! So this is Sesshomaru's castle?"

Rin and Kagome both released from the hug and stared back at the direction where the voice came from.

"Inuyasha-sama," Rin said.

"I-Inuyasha! Watch your mouth!" Jaken interrupted, "Don't you dare look down on Sesshomaru-sama's castle!"

Rin looked back and forth at the two, "Jaken-sama,"

"Hm? I can't sense Sesshomaru scent. Is he not here?" Inuyasha ignored Jaken as he came to where his mate stood.

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!" Jaken was rocking the two heads staff as he glared at Inuyasha.

"Yes, he left two day ago to the border." Rin answer Inuyasha, "let's go inside."

"Hmmm, I see, so that's why he is not here."

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke, "I didn't know you missed Sesshomaru that much." She teased.

Jaken's jaw dropped and Rin smiled.

"What are you talking about? There's no way I would miss that bastard!" Inuyasha barked at his mate.

"There's no way Sesshomaru-sama would miss you too!" Jaken interfered.

Rin and Kagome just giggled.

The hanyou and the toast hiss back and forth at each other.

* * *

"You know what," the Miko started, "I was so surprised to see Ah-Un came."

"I am surprised as well," Rin stated, "I didn't know that Sesshomaru-sama would let Ah-Un carry such a task."

"Yeah, that's not like him at all."

Rin tittered lightly.

"Oi," Inuyasha cut in, "Hurry and finish what we come here for."

Inuyasha sat with his back against the wall with Tessaiga (Tetsusaiga? Dk, but I prefer Tessaiga :D) at hands. While Kagome and Rin sat facing each other as they trade conversation.

"eh?" Rin eye Inuyasha and back at Kagome, "You two are not staying?"

"ahahaha," the Miko laughed, "Sorry, Rin-chan," she clapped her hands, "there's no one looking after Ichigo and Runa, so we can't stay over."

Rin sighed in disappointment, "I see."

The door slid and the maids brought them tea and snacks. They sip their tea and have a little snack as they chat. After a while, Kagome stood up and went to her bag.

"Rin-chan," she said, "Can we use the kitchen?"

"Sure, but what for?"

"You will know when we get there." the Miko winked at her.

"Oi, better careful or you'll be the one dealing with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha informed.

Rin giggled and then spoke, "Don't worry. I'll let him know when he returned."

"Keh!" Inuyasha rolled his head to the side.

* * *

"Ne, Kagome-sama," Rin asked the Miko.

"Yes?"

"Um, you see… This morning I…" she trailed off, embarrassed to continued.

"Rin-chan," the Miko notice the redness on the Mistress cheeks.

She knew by the expression on Rin's face. She wouldn't blush without any reason.

Kagome brought out the ingredient and placed it on the table top.

"Rin-chan," she started, "is it something that hard to say?"

The redness still remained on her face as she looked at the Miko and nodded. Kagome could pretty much guess, but still not sure if she was correct.

"Um, what's all these?" Rin asked her.

"Oh, these are the stuffs we're going to be need for the cake."

"Cake?"

"Yep!"

"What's cake?" she asked, unable to point it out what it was.

"You'll know when we done! I know you'll like it! Trust me!" Kagome promised.

Rin study Kagome for a second and then nodded.

Kagome brought a cake from her world that was already made with bread flour (or so i think. don't know what you guy call it). Some white cream and strawberries along. Since in the Sengoku era, there was no oven! She couldn't taught Rin since oven wasn't existed.

Kagome asked Rin to clean the strawberries as she sliced the cake into two layers. Rin finished and hand the strawberries to Kagome. Rin watch carefully as the Miko started the next step.

She cut some of the strawberries into small bites. She took the other layer of the cake and whipped it with white cream. Rin observed curiously. Next Kagome add the cutting strawberries to the layer that was already with white cream. She then put the other layer on top the finished layer. Then she started to place the rest of the white cream all around to the top. Finally, she added the uncut strawberries on top carefully and neatly.

When she done, Rin eyes round in a daze. The smell coming from the cake smelled so nice and sweet.

Kagome smiled at the big round eyes girl who looked pretty much like a child now.

"Rin-chan, do you want to try some of the remaining strawberries?"

"I can?"

"Of course you can."

"And that is a cake?" Rin asked in awe.

Kagome nodded as Rin took a bite of the strawberry. Rin was surprised to how sweet the strawberry was. She knew she like the strawberry since Kagome took it out of the bag, but didn't know it would be that tasty.

"Why don't we eat the cake?" kagome recommended.

Rin looked at Kagome, "Sure!" she chirped, couldn't wait to find out how the cake gonna taste like.

"Why don't you cut the cake, Rin-chan?"

"Are you sure it's okay for me to cut it?" Rin question in return.

Kagome nodded.

"So, how do I do it?"

Rin cut the cake like the Miko taught. Kagome and Rin brought half of the cake back to the guest room. They sat and Rin try the cake while Kagome brought one piece to Inuyasha.

"Woah! It's so good!" Rin complimented excitedly.

"Right?! I told you, you would like it!" Kagome replied excitedly back.

"So this cake you put strawberries on is call a cake." Rin mumbled as she ate her piece.

Kagome shook her head, "No, Rin-chan," she explained, "right now the cake we're eating now is call 'strawberry shortcake'."

"Oh I see and this one is called 'a folk'." Rin looked at the weird white stick that look like a baby hands that she used to ate her cake. (plastic folk, lol)

Kagome looked at Rin and smiled. Rin sure learned thing fast.

As they finished half of the cake, Kagome went back to her bag and took out some books. She turned back to Rin and hand her the books.

Rin gave Kagome a dumbfound look and she laughed.

* * *

"Thank you, Kagome-sama, for coming all the way here."

They walked back to the garden where Jaken look after Ah-Un. Inuyasha frowned. They took more time then he thought. The sun was already at the horizontal. He didn't get why would women chat took so long.

"No and I'm sorry I can't stay. If I don't have those kids at home I would stay." the miko told her as they stop next to the two heads dragon.

"Oi, Kagome, hurry up." Inuyasha interrupted them as he stood on the two heads dragon's back.

"I know!" Kagome answered to her mate, "Rin-chan," she lean in and whispered, "what happen this morning?" she teased.

Rin blushed suddenly remembering about the dream. Kagome laughed.

"Rin-chan, is it something relative…" she trailed off and leaned in to whispered, "to Sesshomaru?"

Rin felt her face burn at the mentioning of her lord name.

"W-what?" she faltered, "H-how do you know?" she inquired the miko bluntly in a way.

Kagome laughed again, "Oh Rin-chan! You're so cute!" she hugged her tightly.

"I take it that you two haven't _done it_ yet?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"wha, what?!" Rin stammered and panicked, " _Done it?!_ What are you saying, Kagome-sama!"

Rin voice was loud enough to caused Inuyasha and Jaken to raise their head. Even the two heads dragon.

"Oi! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Coming!" she turned back to the blushing girl, "All I know is that every men in this world are wolves, Rin-chan, so you must be prepare. I don't think he would be able to control himself because he has such a cute bride. Although I must say he did pretty well for all those time…" She winked at Rin.

"Wolves?" she asked in confusion.

Kagome spoke out of the blue and Rin was at loss. She didn't understand what the miko mean.

"Yup! Just keep on smiling and you'll know what I mean!" she hopped on Ah-Un and raise a hand for farewell to Rin, "Remember to smile, smile, Rin-chan!"

Rin waved back in returned as the two heads dragon took off into the sky.

 _Smile? What about Rin's smiling?_

A sighed heaved beside Rin and she glanced down, "Jaken-sama?"

"Seriously," Jaken pouted, "I don't understand why Sesshomaru-sama would let Inuyasha and his human came here in his absence."

"Well, that's because I asked him…"

"I know that!" Jaken suddenly screeched, "Sesshomaru-sama is getting softer and softer…"

Rin kept her eyes down at the toast, "You think so, Jaken-sama?" she asked him.

"Of course!" he narrowed his eyes, "Are you blind are what!?"

"Um… no." she answered bluntly.

* * *

The creature that fly with the wind flowed down lightly and land softly on the ground; searching around for any enemy.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

He rolled his eyes to the youkai that approaching him. The rest of the youkai followed behind.

"We're so glad our lord finally here!"

"Where's the enemy?" asked the lord.

All the youkai guards tensed up. Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't you hear me?" he glared at them.

The youkai that greeted the lord swallowed thickly as he salute, "I-I'm afraid that he had already flee my lord!" he stammered but still kept his composure, "But he will return tonight, I'm sure of it!"

"Tonight?" he inquired.

"Yes! I'm certain!" the youkai replied, "He said that he want to meet you, my lord!"

 _Meet this Sesshomaru? Does he want to have a one on one battle?_

"And there's one more my lord!" the youkai pressed on, "He said to tell you, he's call Tsuyoshi!"

 _Tsuyoshi…? Can't be…_

"Oh, I see you're finally here, Sesshomaru!"

A voice not old enough echoed through the trees causing his youkai guards to scan.

"Do not fret my dear," the voice pressed on, "I promise I will cause no harm to you."

 _This jaki… I'm sure of it… so it is you, Tsuyoshi…_

Sesshomaru stay calm as he gathered his thoughts. But then suddenly he jumped up high into midair as he detected an unseen attack. Some of the trees fall as cut slice through them. Sesshomaru set his feet back smoothly on the ground. All the youkai guards panicked as they desperately searching for the enemy.

"I see you have avoided my attack, Sesshomaru." He stated, "Impressed."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes to the direction now the voice was coming from. All the youkai guards around him gulped thickly.

"So it is you, Tsuyoshi."

"Of course it is me. I was nice enough to left you my name, too you know…"

He came to stopped not too far away from Sesshomaru. They were facing each other now. All the guards were sweating as their lord facing with an unknown enemy. They knew their lord was strong, but they just couldn't help but shuddered.

Tsuyoshi rolled his eyes side to side at the shuddering guards.

"Please calm down everyone," he stated, "I won't hurt you. Your lord is already here to greet me."

Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes at the man who called Tsuyoshi.

Tsuyoshi laughed as he eye Sesshomaru causing the guards to step back. No one would get away if they laugh at Sesshomaru like that man, Tsuyoshi did.

"You know if you narrow too much, you will get old pretty soon," he teased.

Much to the guards surprised, Sesshomaru did nothing at all. He just stood there and glared at the man in front of him.

"Why are you here, Tsuyoshi?" the lord asked with an unchanged expression.

"You know better why I am here," he replied, "Am I not welcome to your home, Sesshomaru?"

The same youkai guard from a little while ago step forward, "Sesshomaru-sama!" he called to his lord, "Please forgive my rudeness, but are the two of you know each other, my lord?"

Sesshomaru glanced back from the corner of his eye to the youkai who just spoke and Tsuyoshi laughed.

"Know each other?" he chuckled, "Come on! You know me better than that don't you, Sesshomaru?"

All his guards were froze. What was going on? By the look of the other youkai, they seemed to know each other, but their lord… Just what was going on?

* * *

 **OH, are you disappointed? I know i am. Too bad it was just a dream! lolololol** Sorry again, i not good with lemon but why do i love it so much?

I am trying my best to do the lemon part... i know it's not good like the rest of the other author... BUT I CAN'T ABANDON IT! *cry*

Sighedddddd, I finished manage to finished this chapter. -_- Not sure if it's good or not, but just hopes you like it! ^^ Now REVIEW? Hehehehe… later! (^0)/


End file.
